leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* New skin: * In-game Emotes |Latest = September , 2017 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V7.17 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store: * (Mission exclusive) * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon3005.png|Championship Ashe ProfileIcon3006.png|2017 Championship Ward ProfileIcon3007.png|2017 Worlds Summoner's Cup ProfileIcon3010.png|2017 Championship ProfileIcon3027.png|2017 Worlds Pain Gaming ProfileIcon3029.png|2017 Worlds Team oNe eSports ProfileIcon3030.png|2017 Worlds Isurus Gaming ProfileIcon3031.png|2017 Worlds Kaos Latin Gamers ProfileIcon3032.png|2017 Worlds Fnatic ProfileIcon3033.png|2017 Worlds G2 Esports ProfileIcon3034.png|2017 Worlds H2k-Gaming ProfileIcon3035.png|2017 Worlds Splyce ProfileIcon3036.png|2017 Worlds Unicorns of Love ProfileIcon3037.png|2017 Worlds Misfits Gaming ProfileIcon3038.png|2017 Worlds Samsung Galaxy ProfileIcon3039.png|2017 Worlds KT Rolster ProfileIcon3040.png|2017 Worlds Longzhu Gaming ProfileIcon3041.png|2017 Worlds SKT T1 ProfileIcon3042.png|2017 Worlds Afreeca Freecs ProfileIcon3043.png|2017 Worlds MVP ProfileIcon3044.png|2017 Worlds Gambit Gaming ProfileIcon3047.png|2017 Worlds M19 ProfileIcon3048.png|2017 Worlds DetonatioN Gaming ProfileIcon3049.png|2017 Worlds Rampage ProfileIcon3053.png|2017 Worlds Lyon Gaming ProfileIcon3055.png|2017 Worlds Infinity eSports ProfileIcon3058.png|2017 Worlds Flash Wolves ProfileIcon3059.png|2017 Worlds Traise Gaming ProfileIcon3060.png|2017 Worlds ahq e-Sports Club ProfileIcon3061.png|2017 Worlds J Team ProfileIcon3062.png|2017 Worlds Hong Kong Attitude ProfileIcon3063.png|2017 Worlds Machi 17 ProfileIcon3064.png|2017 Worlds EDward Gaming ProfileIcon3065.png|2017 Worlds Team WE ProfileIcon3067.png|2017 Worlds Invictus Gaming ProfileIcon3069.png|2017 Wprlds Snake Esports ProfileIcon3070.png|2017 Worlds OMG ProfileIcon3071.png|2017 Worlds Newbee ProfileIcon3072.png|2017 Worlds Royal Never Give Up ProfileIcon3074.png|2017 Worlds Suning Gaming ProfileIcon3076.png|2017 Worlds Immortals ProfileIcon3077.png|2017 Worlds Counter Logic Gaming ProfileIcon3078.png|2017 Worlds Team SoloMid ProfileIcon3079.png|2017 Worlds Team Dignitas ProfileIcon3081.png|2017 Worlds Cloud9 ProfileIcon3082.png|2017 Worlds FlyQuest eSports ProfileIcon3083.png|2017 Worlds Legacy eSports ProfileIcon3084.png|2017 Worlds LG Dire Wolves ProfileIcon3085.png|2017 Worlds Chiefs eSports Club ProfileIcon3086.png|2017 Worlds Sin Gaming ProfileIcon3087.png|2017 Worlds Avant Gaming ProfileIcon3090.png|2017 Worlds 1907 Fenerbahce ProfileIcon3094.png|2017 Worlds Manila Eagles ProfileIcon3095.png|2017 Worlds Resurgence ProfileIcon3096.png|2017 Worlds Headhunters ProfileIcon3097.png|2017 Worlds Kuala Lumpur Hunters ProfileIcon3098.png|2017 Worlds Ascension Gaming ProfileIcon3099.png|2017 Worlds GigaByte Marines ProfileIcon3101.png|2017 Worlds Young Generation ProfileIcon3102.png|Clash 1 ProfileIcon3103.png|Clash 2 ProfileIcon3104.png|Clash 3 The following Ward skins have been added to the store: 2017 Championship Ward.png|2017 Championship Ward 2017 Golden Championship Ward.png|2017 Golden Championship Ward (Missing exclusive) The following Emotes have been added to the store: Does Not Compute Emote.png|Does Not Compute Thumbs Up Emote.png|Thumbs Up M'Pengu Emote.png|M'Pengu Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro Delightify Emote.png|Delightify Happy To See You Emote.png|Happy To See You How Could You Emote.png|How Could You Angry Kitten Emote.png|Angry Kitten Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Clean Emote.png|Clean Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Excited Kitten Emote.png|Excited Kitten Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Catch Me If You Can! No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat Scout-Approved Emote.png|Scout-Approved Surrender at 20 Emote.png|Surrender at 20 Despair Emote.png|Despair Nice Try Emote.png|Nice Try Cup of Tea.png|Cup of Tea Poppy Arms Crossed.png|Poppy Arms Crossed Outrageous.png|Outrageous Happy Vel'Koz.png|Happy Vel'Koz Riven Surprised.png|Riven Surprised PVP.net ;Emotes * Emotes are new type of cosmetic that can be purchased in the store. * Similar to Pings, emotes can be accessed via a pop-up radius that is triggered using a hotkey, and causes the Emote to flare-up similar to Champion Mastery. ** Up to four emotes can be equipped at a time, which can be done via the Emotes tab in the Collection. ** An additional, Thumbs Up emote is always available. * An additional two emotes can be equipped, one for start of the game and one for the end of the game, which will be triggered automatically. League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * ** Is now unstoppable while diving onto his target. He can still be interrupted on his way up. * ** Bonus attack range increased to 225 from 175. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Poisoned bonus magic damage reduced to from . ** Poisoned AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base magic damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus movement speed increased to Grand Challenge's Rank)}} from Grand Challenge's Rank)}}. * ** Bonus movement speed gained from hitting is doubled to seconds. ** While near the target, Fiora gains movement speed bonus. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 510 from 540. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to from . * ** Hitbox has been adjusted to be less ridiculous at its end. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Maximum health bonus shield per champion hit reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Base shield strength changed to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ** Now refunds 50% of mana spent when it hits terrain. ; * ** Minimum heal AP ratio increased to % AP}} from % AP}}. *** Maximum heal AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Masterwork upgrades now become available once Ornn reaches level 13. ** Fixed the bug where you couldn't move the camera clicking on the minimap while forging. ** , upgraded from . * ** Health damage changed to % of target's maximum health}} from % of target's current health}}. * ** Maximum speed increased to 1200 from 1050. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Collision radius reduced to 150 from 200. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 25 from 22. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD}} from %|AD}}. * ** Base magic damage reduced to from . Items ; * Health reduced to 300 from 325. ; * Base shield strength reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * Shield amount is reduced to 0% if the target has been affected by another in the last 5 seconds. * Shield amount is halved if the target has been affected by another in the last 8 seconds. ; * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ; * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ; * Now grants +5% cooldown reduction. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 250 from 350. * Unique passive heal changed to "30 for every 250 damage your Partner deals" from "12% of the damage your Partner deals". ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +100 ability power, +60 armor, +10% cooldown reduction. * Put yourself in for seconds, rendering yourself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time (120 second cooldown). Upcoming Changes ;Season 2018 * Complete overhaul to (and merger of) the Rune and Mastery systems. See Runes (Season 2018). * ** Cost: ** Put yourself in for 2.5 seconds, rendering yourself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time. Transforms into , which cannot be activated but can still be upgraded. Future purchases are also broken. ** Builds into and . ; VGU * Expected after the new champion's release. * * : * Evelynn's stealth is now a form-changed ("Shadow form"), granting new abilities. * Evelynn was responsible for the deaths of one of the existing champion's parents, whose state as an orphan is already known. Possible candidates: (list is incomplete). ; VGU * Next VGU after . ;Champion reworks * * * References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes